


Day Four: Bukkake

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: Kieran's Kinktober 2016 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bukkake, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Okay maybe there's a slight plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: I have no excuses. Read the tags. A miniseries in the bigger series. Reyes decides to throw a "party" and invites... just about everyone.





	

You honestly thought he was joking.

There really wasn't any reason for you to think otherwise, after all. Just a little one-off and you'd be on your merry way to finish the training with last night as a pleasant memory in the fap bank.

But when there's a knock at the door and you open it to find Reyes standing there, you're more than a little taken aback. You're actually stunned into silence. He's dressed again in a black T-shirt and sweatpants, the same as the previous night. He's alone, and you catch yourself looking up and down the hall for Morrison before dragging your eyes back to his.

Reyes' quirks his lips in a half-smile, half-smirk.

"He'll be along soon. For now, it's just you and me."

With that, he steps into your room. Morrison has the kind of charismatic presence that makes him a good PR posterboy. Reyes, on the other hand, has the kind of slow-burning aura that makes you feel as if you've just allowed a dangerous predator to enter your room. Which, all things considered, you probably have.

He kicks the door closed behind him, and advances on you. You take a step back then force yourself to stand while he crowds into your space, looking at you with a faint gleam of hunger in his eyes.

"Jack always had a weakness for yes-men," he murmurs, then starts circling you, amplifying the sensation of being hunted. "He likes _boys_ who tell him what he wants to hear."

A shudder of memory drags its way down your body, twisting low in your gut, at the tone of his voice.

"Do you know what I like, pendejo?"

"N-no, sir," your voice comes out as a bare whisper as he continues to circle you, like a shark, or maybe a panther.

"I like _boys_ who can put their mouths to other uses."

You lick your lips as Reyes stops to stand in front of you again. He looks you over, then brings a hand up to your mouth, his thumb pressing against  your lips.

"Can _you_ put your mouth to other uses?"

You open your mouth to reply but before you can, his thumb is in your mouth. He catches hold of your jaw and shakes you, just a little, before leaning closer. Being this close to him is causing tingles of excitement to fire up and down your back, curving around your waist to your cock. His eyes are dark, almost black, and you take a shuddering breath around his thumb. His face is an inch away from yours when he speaks, his voice low, dangerous, the purr of a big cat with all the time in the world.

"Of course you can. Cocksluts like you always can."

The effect on your body is immediate, your cock springing to attention when it was only at half-mast before, your eyelids fluttering down. Reyes' thumb is insistant in your mouth. You close your lips around it and begin to suck, drawing your tongue along the pad. He makes a little grunt of pleasure and you feel a tiny bit of pride to have drawn that noise out of him. His thumb presses on your jaw, pushing you down but not letting you go, slowly forcing you to your knees before him.

"Right where you belong, wouldn't you say?"

He tips your head up so you have to look at him, then pulls his thumb free of your mouth.

"Well?" He's looking at you expectantly and slowly, the correct answer comes bubbling up from your memories.

"Yes, Papi."

He nods, then looks you up and down thoughtfully. He leans over and stares directly in your eyes, "Now... You're going to do something for me. It's going to be hard, but I know you'll be a good fuckboy and obey me.

You nod hesitantly, and he continues, "Good. Your assignment is this... Don't cum until I say you can, no matter what. Can you do that?"

You swallow nervously, unsure what you're getting into, but reply anyway.

"Yes, Papi."

The smile he gives you is downright fond, and makes you shiver with gratitude, your cock twitching. You're about to reach for his waistband when the door opens again.

Morrison and... McCree?

You swallow nervously, hands frozen in midair.

"Getting started without us?" Morrison's voice curls through your body like a whip, and you _lean_ towards him, like a flower towards the sun.

"Huh. Wouldya look at that," drawls McCree, tipping his ever-present hat further up on his head, before he squats next to you. You blush, drawing back into yourself, embarassed at your reaction to Morrison. He leers at you knowingly, looking into your eyes as you fight to keep from looking away.

"Didya miss yer _Daddy_?" he chuckles, then outright laughs when your mouth drops open in a little sigh, your cock tenting your boxers as you kneel. "I can't believe y'got this one hooked so fast! He must've already had a thing for you, Morrison." Your blush deepens and he grins broadly. "What about it, boy? Do you fuck your hand thinkin' of your Commander?"

You can't help it. Your eyes flick to Morrison... and then Reyes, lingering there. Reyes gives you a calculating look, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smirk. McCree stands up with a chuckle.

"Y'sure know how to pick 'em," he grins, standing up next to you. The glint of his ridiculous belt buckle makes you turn your head, and you find yourself staring at McCree's _very_ generous package. You glance at Reyes again, then back at McCree, swallowing audibly.

"Yesterday Morrison won, but today I'm gonna win. And McCree... round up a few more operatives. Doesn't matter who, as long as they're willing to..." You don't know what he said or did, with your attention focused on the bulge in front of you, but McCree laughs even louder than before.

"Yessir, boss," McCree gives you a wink and downright sashays back out the door. You feel a  bit of panic rising in your chest but Morrison cards his fingers through your hair, stroking you the same way he stroked your ass the previous night. You lean towards his touch again, looking up at him. He's looking fondly at Reyes and you are stupidly jealous for a moment, but then he turns that searchlight smile on you.

"Good boy..." _Oh fuck._ Your body seizes for a split second as the praise arrows straight to your cock, and you make an audible huffing sound. Where did _that_ come from?

"Morrison, I swear..."

"Hey, I can't help how I am! But look at him, look at his knees. He wants it so bad," Morrison kneels down in front of you, reaches between your spread thighs and draggs his hand up along your balls, causing you to whimper and thrust ineffectually against his hand.

"You just can't wait, can you? Greedy little cockslut."

He strokes your shaft through the fly of your boxers, curling his fingers tightly around it and letting you thrust against his hand as he leans forward, skating his lips across your cheek until his hot breath is against your mouth. His voice is low as his lips are move against yours, "Is it true, what McCree said? Do you fuck your hand thinking of me?"

It's a trick question, but you answer honestly, "No, si--Daddy."

He raises an eyebrow, "No?"

You glance over Morrison's cheekbone at Reyes, then trail your eyes down his body, coming to rest on the cock  barely constrained by the fabric of his sweatpants, before looking back up at his face. He looks smug and pleased with himself. Morrison turns his head to look at Reyes, makes a knowing "Ohh" and turns back, his lips once again ghosting across yours. "Both of us, then..."

Your hips shoot forward, hard against Morrison's hand, as you muster a gasping "Yes, Daddy."

"So eager... See Reyes? I think he wants you just fine. Care to pick up where we interrupted you?" With this, Morrison gives  you a deep kiss, flicking his tongue into your mouth before he pulls away and stands up, moving to the side.

Reyes steps forward to stand in front of you again, and you slowly slide your hands up those thick, muscular thighs, until you hook your fingers into the waistband of his sweatpants, slowly drawing them down. Reyes pulls the bottom of his shirt over his head, but doesn't take it off. There's something appealing to you in the way his chest is bare but his shoulders are not. You keep the waistband against his cock as you slide the sweatpants down, kissing each inch of his length as you bare it, until finally you slip the fabric past the end and his cock swings up, proud and hard, the head almost touching his stomach.

You lean up and kiss his stomach, then the base of his cock where it rises out of the thick nest of dark hair. You rub your cheek along the length, lost in the musky scent that is purely Reyes. Opening your mouth, you look up at his face, and lick a long, slow stripe up the underside of his cock, savoring the taste of his tangy, salty skin. You ignore the insistent throbbing of your own cock in favor of worshipping the hard length before you, sliding your hands around Reyes' waist and fondling his muscular ass.

You take the tip into your mouth, sucking lightly and flicking your tongue along the slit, then suck the entire head in, pressing the underside with the broad part of your tongue. You use the tip of your tongue to trace along the frenulum. You think you hear Morrison's voice but you tune him out in favor of pinpoint concentration. You want Reyes to cum just because of your mouth.

You begin to slide down the shaft, testing your limits as you try to open your jaw wider, breathing hard through your nose. You look up at him as you swallow his cock, the tip nudging and then pressing down into your throat. He is staring at you intently, keeping perfectly still. Only the slight flaring of his nostrils and the parting of his lips give you any cues as to how he's enjoying it, and you see his tongue dart out to moisten his lips when your nose hits his pubic bone, your mouth taut around the base of his cock. You're drooling at the corners slightly, but you don't care as you instinctively swallow and swallow, squeezing his cock in your throat until you need to pull back quickly to take a decent breath.

You swirl your tongue around the head, sucking and lapping at it, and then slide back down again, sucking his full length into your mouth. His lips begin moving and very faint Spanish reaches your ears. You think he might be swearing. You are so focused on him that you tune out the other dark shapes nearby, tune out McCree's voice followed by Morrison's, tune out everything except the taste and texture of the thick, hot cock in your mouth.

You bob your head faster. You want him to fuck your mouth himself but his hands are resting on his lower back, so you do all the movement. You can taste a surge of precum and return to the head, lapping and sucking the fluid out of his cock, your eyes fluttering closed again as you concentrate.

You're so focused, that when the first stream of hot, sticky liquid hits your face, you're so startled that you momentarily stop sucking, your eyes flying open in surprise. You turn your head slightly and see a SEP operative standing next to you, his hard cock in your face as he strokes out a few more spurts of cum that land on your shoulder. Reyes chuckles and steps back out of your grasp, pulling his cock free of your mouth.

"Look around, hijo. See what Papi brought you."

Morrison is there of course, and McCree, but then...

You're really not sure how many men are crowding into your room, most of them grinning, most of them with their pants open or pulled down, and most of them stroking their cocks. You look back to Reyes, feeling mingled panic and humiliation, but he just puts a finger to his lips in a shushing motion.

You open your mouth to say something, but as soon as you do, a stranger grunts and delivers a load of cum, painting your face and open mouth with it. Several more men climax in quick succession, and soon your face and hair are sticky with white ropes and dribbles of cum. You lick your lips, tasting the bitter saltiness and moan softly, rocking your hips forward to thrust into nothing.

Morrison steps up as two operatives finish, tapping your lips with the head of his cock.

"What a mess you've made," he says, tsking softly. You can feel cum dripping down your cheeks, and one of your eyes is almost stuck shut from a particularly thick glob. The scent of it overwhelms your nostrils and you whimper softly, opening your mouth and kissing the head of Morrison's cock. He grins and shakes his head.

"No, I know what you want and I'm not going to give it to you. You're no better than a trash can right now. A convenient mouth to catch what I'm going to give  you. Fucking cumslut. Look at  you, coated in it and you still want more. Open your mouth wider."

Your cheeks burn as tip your head and open your mouth as wide as you can, closing your eyes and breathing harshly through your nose. Someone cums on the back of  your neck, and you feel it dripping down your back. Morrison gives a sighing groan and then the tip of his cock kisses off your tongue, spraying it and the inside of your mouth with his own thick fluids. There's more of it than the rest of the operatives, and you have to swallow once before opening your mouth again to catch the last dribbles.

Morrison moves aside for McCree to take his place, then kneels down next to you to give your cock a firm stroke. McCree barely gives you a chance to breath before he's sinking his fingers into your cum-sticky hair to hold your head still and fucking his cock into your mouth. He's huge, and it's all you can do to keep breathing as he slides his considerable girth past your lips. Your hands fly up to rest on his thighs for balance, and you whine and buck your hips into Morrison's hand in time with McCree's thrusts, your cock aching as much as your jaw.

You're only a little disappointed that you're unable to take him all into your mouth, but you do the best you can, pressing at his cock with your tongue as he thrusts. Another pair of operatives spray you from either side, cum spattering your ears and jawline. McCree suddenly makes a deep groan and pulls you hard onto his cock. It's all you can to do keep from choking on the flood of cum he delivers straight to your throat. At that moment Morrison squeezes your cock and strokes faster, and it's only the sound of Reyes' voice that keeps you from climaxing right there. Somehow, you manage to fight the pleasure, though it takes every ounce of your willpower to do so.

McCree lets go of your head and steps back so quickly you fall forward, catching yourself on your hands and gagging a little. Your cock is painful now in Morrison's grip, and tears drip from your eyes onto the floor.

"Morrison..." Reyes' voice is low, confident, and Morrison makes a little amused sigh of exasperation as he lets go and stands back, leaving you shaking on all fours, your cock blood red, the head nearly purple. Through cum-crusted eyelashes you can make out Reyes' feet as he comes to stand before you again.

"Kneel up," he says, and you shift back quickly to your heels to obey him. McCree is heading out the door, chuckling. Morrison is standing nearby, and the last two operatives in the room finish stroking their cocks, their grunts and pants the only other sounds in the room. You close your eyes when they cum, painting your skin with heated rivulets of white. A moment later, they're gone, and it's just Reyes and Morrison.

You kneel in a mess of cum in various stages of drying, looking between the pair. A low whine begins in the back of your throat as you look up at Reyes, pleading with him with your eyes. He smirks, confident, then leans down to you, purring in your ear, "You can cum now, hijo."

You don't even have to touch yourself as the sound of his voice goes straight to your cock. A sob of mingled with pain and pleasure is wrenched from your lips as  your world goes black around the edges. You cum so hard your knees slide apart, and you lean back, your cock pulsing long jets of cum into the air. Some of it lands on you, and you don't even care, so great is the relief of finally being able to climax.

When your vision clears, you see Reyes smiling triumphantly at Morrison, who just laughs and heads out of the room, closing the door behind him. You're too boneless to do anything as Reyes strips his shirt and sweatpants off completely, then grasps your upper arm, pulling you into a standing position. You distantly remember fact that he never finished, and is still hard.

"Very good, hijo. _Very_ good."

You're suddenly overwhelmed by everything that's happened, and you start to shake, your teeth chattering uncontrollably. Reyes gathers you close, mindless of the mess that dozens of men left on your skin, and carefully guides you towards your bathroom.

"Come on, _amante_. Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
